(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to finger rings and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to finger rings used to protect and prevent the tearing of finger holes in a rubber boot and fix existing tears. The rubber boot used on a water ski, wake board and other outdoor sport applications where finger holes are used to help in inserting a foot in a flexible boot.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,015 to Henning et al., a shoelace apparatus is described wherein a release tab is shown and used with shoelace holes in conventional laced shoes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,060 to Maxwell, a system for attaching pairs of shoes together is described wherein fastening tabs are illustrated with a threaded fastener received through holes in the fastening tabs. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,307 and 3,097,438 to Evans two different types of shoe attachments and accessories for shoes are described for assisting in the placement of the foot into the heel of a shoe.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents describe or illustrate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject finger rings used with finger holes disposed in rubber boots used on water skis and the like.